Power distribution units provide an input source of power to multiple socket outlets, which enable a single source of power to feed to multiple electrical appliances.
In a domestic electricity environment, a power distribution unit may be an extension lead with a housing for multiple sockets, which is plugged into a wall socket for power supply. Similar power distribution units may be used in industrial environments plugged into a wall socket or supplied by an industrial power supply, such as a generator.
In a data center environment, power distribution units may be provided within the data center providing multiple power sockets often in the form of power poles. The power poles may have supplied power sources from a commercial power point.